


First impressions (Or second) (Maybe third)

by Propriety_is_not_a_priority



Series: Impressions (or, Eggsy has a type) [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: (Except the tag should be Sexwork bc I might be trash but I'm responsible trash), Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propriety_is_not_a_priority/pseuds/Propriety_is_not_a_priority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Harry couldn’t quite help his stiffening. “You’ve rather lost me, Eggsy.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The wary tone of his voice only seemed to incite the boy more. His face was pure mischief at this point, mirth teasing the corners of his mouth.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“You know – go out in your fancy suits and pick up boys off streets corners. Do ya do that often?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry and Eggsy's meeting goes to shit pretty quickly, once Eggsy realized he does recognize Harry from somewhere. Like for example that time he was sucking him off in a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First impressions (Or second) (Maybe third)

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly edited from my post at the kinkmeme here: http://dressing-room3.livejournal.com/405.html?thread=15509#t15509  
> Hahahahh I am truly Kingsman trash, it's too late, I am defeated.

”I remember now! I knew I’d seen ya somewhere.”

There was a sleazy grin spreading across Eggsy’s face. Harry tried to think of anything that could’ve happened in the few seconds of silence, since they sat down at the pub Eggsy had brought them to, to get the boy's spirits this high. Conversation had been kept at a minimum during the car ride, as Harry had honestly had a hard time finding the words, and Eggsy had been caught up in thinking – possibly about the prison sentence he’s only escaped by the skin of his teeth. One could only hope. It _was_ under rather unfortunate circumstances their first meeting in so many years had happened.

“Oh?” He chose to reply, keeping his confusion at the exclamation carefully masked. “I rather distinctly recall you saying you didn’t recognize me. Have your memories of our previous meeting returned to you?”

“Nah I don’t remember ya showin’ up after my dad died, but we’ve met other since then, ain’t we?”

It was distinctly disconcerting to see the change in the boy’s attitude. Where before his body language had been tight and nervous, suddenly he was relaxing into his seat, radiating confidence and amusement and something else, Harry couldn’t quite pin down-

“I’m afraid I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” He confessed.

Eggsy leaned forward over the table, cocking his head. Harry resisted the urge to press back in his seat to get distance between them.

“Ah, was I that borin', or do ya just do it often then?” His lips were doing something – was that _pouting_? Harry dragged his eyes op, shaking off the temptation to stare. Now was not the time, and this was definitely not the right boy to let his gaze linger on.

Then his brain finally seemed to have caught up with the conversation. Harry couldn’t quite help his stiffening. “You’ve rather lost me, Eggsy.”

The wary tone of his voice only seemed to incite the boy more. His face was pure mischief at this point, mirth teasing the corners of his mouth.

“You know – go out in your fancy suits and pick up boys off streets corners. Do ya do that often?”

Harry jolted as one of Eggsy’s feet scrapped against his ankle. He fought down the rush of blood going to his face. It couldn’t possibly-

“Oh don’t look so glum, I’m not really offended. It’s been a few years; I don’t do it so often anymore. Used ter dress different too, keep a smooth chin and use a bit of my mum’s eyeliner, that sort of fin’. It’s no wonder ya don’t remember!” He gave a throaty laughter, eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks in exaggerated levity. A part of Harry’s mind had the gall to remark upon the very professional way Eggsy was flirting. It was impressively done.

There could be no mistake then. What a remarkable and mortifying coincidence.

He went through them in his mind, the boys he had had his liaisons with - because despite what Eggsy might think, it wasn’t a habit he indulged very often at all. Now that he was letting himself consider it, he did perhaps recognize the shape of the boy’s chin, from where his hand had cradled it. And the bottom lip his eyes kept flickering to despite his best intentions, was familiar too, when he imagined it wet with spit and red from use.

He suddenly remembered stopping his car in front of a young man leaning casually against a lamp post, one of several he'd driven past, but remarkable for the sincerity of his cocky smile. There hadn’t been any names given, and it had been dark. Harry had just returned home from a frustrating mission and had needed to feel alive and reckless, after months of sensitive undercover work. The boy – Eggsy – had been snarky and not at all intimidated, even as he’d remarked upon Harry’s posh ways.

He’d pushed Harry back against the seat of his car and swallowed him down eagerly and skillfully. It had been quick and dirty and very fulfilling, and he’d had to get his suit thoroughly dry-cleaned after, because the boy had gotten semen down the side of his trousers. Harry remembered thinking fondly that the cad had purposely aimed at the expensive material, as he jerked himself to completion.

He didn’t remember how much he had paid, or what happened after they had both climaxed. The incident hadn’t been much on his mind since.

Evidently he should not have been so quick to forget it.

“Takin’ a trip down memory lane?” Eggsy’s voice was truly wicked now, and his foot- Harry pointedly shifted his leg away from where it was trying to make contact with his inner thigh.

“Yes, quite.” He couldn't think of a thing to say. He wasn't sure he had full control of the blush creeping up his neck. “I – ah –“

They were interrupted by a group of unpleasant men. Fortunate indeed.

He’d have to lead the conversation back on track after he had dealt with them, because there was still much he needed to tell Eggsy about his father. Even more now that it seemed he had done the opposite of honoring Lee’s memory and had instead gone on to sleep with his barely legal son. Not even sleep with – gotten off with in a company car, after purchasing his services.

It was hard to see a way to salvage the situation.


End file.
